


Under the Moonlight

by JessariOfErebor



Series: Revised 2010 One-Shots [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Completely up to you., F/M, Is it a dream?, Or Is It Reality?, angsty, but more artsy than angsty in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: Written after seeing the preview for "Solitary", where all we saw was Elliot getting pushed off of a building.One-Shot.





	Under the Moonlight

She was on a street. It was dark, so it must be night. She looked around, observing that she was probably in the Bronx from the look of things. It was either very late or very early, since there was no one at all on the streets.

A light breeze made her shiver, and her dark chestnut hair appeared to float. The full moon made her chocolate eyes seem to shine like obsidian, finally giving justice to the liquid orbs that had seen so much over their lifetimes.

Then everything was silent.

Perfectly still and silent.

A shout shattered the serenity, and echoed off of the surrounding buildings.

Another shout.

A gunshot.

Olivia's heart stopped as a figure neared the edge of the building's roof.

Suddenly, she knew.

Realization hit her like a freight train, fast, painful, and unforgiving.

_It was Elliot._

He was on the very edge, perched precariously on the small ledge that separated him from the roof and open air.

She tried to scream a warning, but found that her throat had closed up, and was unresponsive. Instead, soundless tears ran freely down her face as she watched the man she had loved for years fall, as if in slow motion, to his sure death.

He hit the ground on his back, spread eagle. There was a sickening _thump_ , accompanied by a low grunt on impact.

Once again, it was as it had been before.

Silent. 

Still.

Lifeless.

Her brain finally kicked in, and she ran - ran faster than she had ever in her life before - to his side. It felt like an eternity before she reached him, but in reality, it had been mere seconds before she had arrived at his fallen figure.

"Elliot!"

The cry was ripped from her throat, leaving it raw. "Oh god, El! No! Say something, please! Open your eyes!"

She swiftly, yet gently, placed his head in her lap, and began running her hands through his thinning hair.

Leaning over him, to try and feel his breath, there was nothing.

She knew he was gone.

If she had tried CPR or even a defibrillator, it wouldn't have saved him.

His body was broken.

She brushed her lips across his, gently and lovingly.

Then she raised her eyes to the heavens and screamed out in agony, feeling her very soul rip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, somewhat re-written fic I posted on ff.net over 7 years ago. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
